nightmare_fuel_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love Japan
I Love Japan is the fifth episode of Nightmare Fuel TV. Featured clips * A short film in which two pranksters posing as aliens end up coming across the real deal one night. Clips of the alien appear later on. * A Japanese man in a skimpy policeman's outfit scaring a group of people away as a prank. * A video edit that makes it seem like the OMG Cat is reacting to dog sex. * A 3D skeleton having a literal boner. It proceeds to hit him in the face. Clips from the same video with skeletons failing at sex appear later on too. * A man dressed as a woman standing in the shower. * A surreal clip of multiple obscure celebrities with a strange, slow song in the background. * A cut-out of a cat getting shot at in a Team Fortress 2 MOD, accompanied by Elmo screaming. * An explosive edit of the video where Maggie the dog jumps around in the snow. * A sheep wearing a Grim Reaper mask, scaring the other sheep away. * A Japanese clip with three schoolgirls cheerfully cutting their wrists with switchblades. This is from Tokyo Gore Police. * The music video for Major Lazer's "Keep It Goin' Louder". * The mascots of the brand Cheese Curry performing a rap number. Other ads from this brand make appearances as well. * Footage from a night club. The women flash their breasts, and none of it is censored. * A song called "Fry That Chicken" by Ms. Plachez. * An overweight woman singing off-key near a park fountain. * A brief clip from a garden care ad of a man exclaiming in excitement. He reappears a few times. * Slow motion footage of muddy women getting drenched/cleaned with water as "Blue Danube" plays. They later get drenched in champagne. * A woman riding a magic carpet to synthesizer music. This is actually from "Invisible Girl" by Leoncie. * An Asian man throwing his clothes off so that he's only in his speedo. He does this at various locations. * A few EverythingIsTerrible edits. One is of an unknown kids show, another is of a man testing skull damage and gun protection. * A woman discussing about various controversial topics in the love scene. * An animation depicting the process of drawing a realistic human woman, starting with the skeleton up to the final product. * A man dressed as a tiger running all over the place while "Eye Of The Tiger" plays. * A Japanese woman reacting in disgust to a man licking a photo of her. * Yet another LetsTV segment, this time with him cutting watermelons while on the treadmill. * A princess disguising herself as a pig to infiltrate a pig pen, believing one of them to be her Prince. * A black and white clip of a father getting his kid ready to exit the bathtub, only to find out that the kid is playing with a baby turtle. The kid is later seen "drowning" his teddy bear. * A man in a Dominatrix outfit demanding to be "played with". * A Claymation cartoon of an ugly blonde girl cleaning herself. * A Nightmare TV music video with various women in strange costumes, set to "I Touch Myself" by Divinyls. * A few small clip from Aliens. * A video from rathergood.com of three seals singing "flange, shit, flange, scrote" over and over. * The kid with mental disabilities going on another rant. * A cat flipping its tongue up and down. * A woman admitting she makes love to her husband any time he wants. * A Japanese commercial for Halls mints. * A clip from Rejected with a guy releasing bees from his chest to attack some children. * A black man with a big mouth speaking gibberish to a bartender. * A man talking about success sarcastically. * A blue blob of clay snorting cocaine, before engaging in sex with a pink blob of clay. * A promo for House Fringe. * A kid finding a gun in a case. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1